Captured and Waiting part two The meeting
by DemonGann
Summary: 8 Sonic males get kidnapped by eggman. no one as an excape plan. but after meeting with 8 females and males, can Sonic and his freinds/rivals/enemies escape with the help of a few strangers? YES! well, anyways, read and reveiw. or I WILL find you. then I will feed you to my pet...monster. dragon/snake/dog/cat/wolf. dont ask.


I'm back! Sorry for not updating. I've been sick and busy with school. Please forgive and forget. :)

Anyways, I have decided on the couples. Thank you for suggesting and reviewing. Oh, and why do readers look, but not review? I need feedback. By the way, Jet the hawk will now be in this!

**•-::-•**

Now, for the couples...

Sonic: Dark, bio is on my profile.

Yes, both Sonic and Dark are guys, don't like, don't read.

Shadow: Chi, on my profile.

Scourge: Vivian, also on my profile.

Mephiles: Eliana, didn't see this coming, did you? Unless, you read 'Forbidden Love'. On my profile.

Silver: Ann, on my profile.

Knuckles: Elizabeth, on my profile.

Espio: Fear, on my profile.

Jet: Lyra, on my profile.

**•-::-•**

Ok, that is the couples I am doing. Want to file a compliant? Go ahead. I don't care. Neither does Bigfoot. Those of you Invader Zim fans...pause for effect...I will write a story! Oh, that was so more epic in my mind...oh well. Enjoy this tiny, stupid chapter. And a preview of my IZ story! I AM DEMONGANN! Hehe.

**•-::-•**

Chapter two: the meeting

Normal p.o.v.

•-::-•

With a loud screech the doors slid open. A green hawk stumbled in, barely able to walk. Bruises covered him head to toe, half his head was turned a reddish green color due to a large gash on the side of his head. "Jet!" Sonic gasped, staring in shock-horror at his rival. Jet started to fall, but a dark red arm caught the green hawk by the waist. "easy there, your pretty banged up." a deep, growly voice said. A dark red dragon stepped in to the room. Black spikes ran down his head, back, and tail. Friendly blue-gold eyes scanned the room. He grinned, showing a sharp set of fangs. "hello there! I'm Dark." Dark said, walking further into the room, dragging Jet along with him. The injured hawk didn't seem to noticed. "I'm gonna shred those robots when I get outta here." a female grey-white hedgehog had followed the two males. "I just hope Elie and the others are ok." she muttered, glaring at the ground. "don't worry Vi, they'll be fine." Dark told the hedgehog in a soothing tone. The dragon had set Jet down and was looking at his injuries. "easy for you to say! Your best friend isn't in danger!" Vi hissed, shooting daggers at Dark. She turned towards the others and glared at them too. "what are you losers staring at?" Scourge stood up and returned the glare. "don't blame us for what's going on!" he snapped at the grey-white hedgehog. Dark stood up. /"stop at once!"\ a menacing voice echoed through everyone's minds. "your a physic?" Mephiles asked the dragon in with wide eyes. "yes, and if you don't shut up, I'll use those powers to open the door...with your face." Dark threatened, shooting a look at Mephiles. "do not worry about names, I know yours already." Dark glanced at the female hedgehog. "this lovely lady is Vivian." he turned back to tending to Jet. Everything was really quiet. Then the doors opened, again. A yellow gold leopard was pushed in, a dark gray female lynx behind her. Two others came in with them too. The leopard had waist long light brown hair, dark green eyes and Was wearing a black t-shirt, red skinny jeans, black boots with dark red flames, and white gloves. The lynx had Short black hair streaked with white and had yellow-green eyes. She wore a white tank top that had pink & black roses on the front, jean shorts, black & pink sneakers and white gloves with pink stripes in the sides. The next one was a light blue female cat with short blue hair tipped with white and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress, dark blue sandals, and blue gloves. The last one was black hedgehog with quills similar to Sonics. He was wearing dark gray gloves and white & blue sneakers. He turned his head slightly. His right eye was...was...sewn shut. The eye that was visible was a blood red color. Then the doors opened to let one last person in. She was a black cat with short dark gray hair streaked with white & light gray and had yellow green eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with ruffles around the chest, white jean shorts, dark purple knee high boots with dark blue stripes, and dark blue fingerless gloves. Behind her was a light green iguana with waist long green hair streaked with black and dark blue-green eyes. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt, a black skirt, knee high white & green boots, and white gloves. Both girls looked at each other and the black cat rolled her yellow-green eyes. "yeesh, and I thought dating chad was worse then anything in the world!" the iguana nodded. "I know. Chad was creepy, and a jerk, but who would kidnapp two girls randomly while they at the mall!? Its so last season, right, Ann?" the iguana said, a look of disgust on her pretty face. "yep, your right Izzy." Ann told her freind. "uuh, who are you?" Silver asked the six strangers. "oh, yeah!" the blue cat stepped forwards. "I am princess Eliana, this is Fear, Lyra, and Chi." Eliana pointed them all out. Izzy looked at Silver. "I'm Elizabeth, this is Ann." she said, then went back to talking to Ann. Sonic and the others introduced themselves. "so...what now?" Eliana's question echoed through the large room. No one answered. Because no one had the answer. No one had a plan. Nothing...

•-::-•

How was that? Hope it's good. Anyway, as I promised before, here it is! It's going to be more like a summary, not a preview...but I think it's kinda cool anyway! The story focuses on Tallest Red, his past, and my OC. Enjoy!

•-::-•

Red faced his opponent; a godian solder. The creature looked like an irken, but with longer, sharper claws, black, leathery skin, and those soulless red eyes. A monster created through training and an aggressive society. Red growled, baring his teeth at the godian. His opponent charged forward, catching Red in his right arm. The red eyed irken gasped in pain and rolled away. Despite the pain in his now useless arm, Red lashed out at the monster in front of him. Raking his clawed fingers down the solders face, Red felt a wave of satisfaction when his foe roared with pain and rage. Until the monster struck out. It's claws sliced through green flesh. Pain exploded from Red's right shoulder. His vision went blurry. The last thing he heard was a female voice screaming his name. And the last thing he saw, was his cut-off arm, lying in on the ground. Then a dreamless sleep overcame him, and he was plunged into the darkness.

::-time skip-::

When Red woke up, the first thing he noticed was the worried blue-eyed female irken looking at him. "oh thank Irk! Your alive." she whispered, stepping towards Red. Red smiled, and was about to say something when he remembered what happened. Red threw the sheets back and stared at the metal arm that replaced his original one. "oh..what...m-my arm..." Red felt a comforting hand on his left shoulder. "I'm so sorry Red..." the blue-eyed irken said in a soothing tone. "its not your fault...Zia..."

**•-::-•**

How was that? Good? Bad? Should I go on with it? I needz the reviews. Please! Or I'll get thrown out the air-lock!

Please review. Read my others story's too. I'm sure it won't be long until I can post my new IZ story.

Review, or die!

-Demon out ( I AM DEMONGANN! )


End file.
